2012 Debate Highlights
2012 Debate Highlights- A Bad Lip Reading of the 2012 US Presidential Debates is a Bad Lip Reading of the 2012 presidential debate highlights between presidential candidates Barack Obama and Mitt Romney and vice presidential candidiates Joe Biden and Paul Ryan. This Bad Lip Reading covers the Vice Presidential Debate, the Town Hall Debate, and the Final Debate. These 3 debates were moderated by Bob Schieffer, Candy Crowley, and Martha Raddatz (not to mention in Eye of the Sparrow that the moderator was Jim Lehrer). It was released on November 6, 2012. Script *Young Town Hall Participant: Uh, so according to Mufasa there was a lot of seaweed so that's why eleven chickens kept burping... *Mitt Romney: Son, sit down. *Young Town Hall Participant: Okay. *Romney: Now get your facts straight, it was only one chicken, thanks for the misinformation. Kid, I ought to smack your face, you were supposed to graduate! Now you'll just be the king of American junk people. Hey, I wanted you to be Miss James, like a crazy Asian, shamed and lonely. Now that won't happen, because you're a spoiled kid and you hate jobs, and I'm like Judge Dredd. *Barack Obama: If you believe there was a castle....about a five foot castle....with two cellars and two Roombas, it's because I asked for it. *Martha Raddatz: Okay guys, as a professional it's very important for you two to keep in touch with me. I'm not asking for your spleens, but I'm gonna ask for your souls! *Paul Ryan: I'm sweet, made out of sugar and hormones, but this guy's made out of ice. *Joe Biden: Oh yeah? What pretty eyes, what pretty eyes. Baby, my heart beats like a small one-handed stripper's leg one minute after winning the lottery. *Raddatz: Ooh, I like that! *Obama: You don't even want twin ducks? Baby ducks? You, sir, are a loser. *Romney: Okay, I get it... *Obama: And nobody can whisk away those little terriers that we like. You can has a pinky puff. *Romney: Hey man, I appreciate it, but next time I'm not having my eggs in the shower! *Obama: Oh no, he didn't! *Romney: Don't pretend you didn't give me a divorced Air Force Supreme Commander with his sick sister and her Irish kid! *Obama: Why are you such an a**hole? *Raddatz: Please taste like mouthwash. How can you not? *Ryan: I know, right? *Raddatz: Sorry, it's just that you're really hot and that's why I think you won't get frozen. *Biden: Hey, if you fancy this cow, make it now. Because he wants you all to frost his lemon head. And the lousy stiff hunts and fluffs and stinks like pee and now he's mayor of a bank! *Ryan: No, dude, no, no, no....Look, I'll squish your little flipper. Imma so nice! *Bob Schieffer: Dammit, who ordered the bacon-crusted rolls? It's like someone's making a crack-filled sandwich. *Romney: Yeah, and I like their ground meat on spinach. Ah, it's wonderful and sometimes I buy their scum brownies. "Hey, did you bake these?" "No, I'm not Reggie!" *Obama: Gotta think about holding the pose and the extra foil and red shoes. *Biden: Listen, Amy, poor people can suck it! *Ryan: Horses? They want grass too much! *Biden: (to Ryan) Boring, b-b-b-b-b! If the big elf ate half his cheese, he'll go and throw it up later, just like that. *Ryan: Finish please, psycho fudgy pants. Look, I know you're not good at expressions. You become a first grader! *Biden: Heeheeheeheeheee! *Romney: I have to go and buy a saddle for my night class because there's a cutie there. I haven't gotten the chance to show her how good it is to fight burgers as people. *Schieffer: You can't do that. Percy, do you have a present? *Obama: Governor Romney tied up a chicken and then gave a whipping to a disabled, and it's gonna happen to you. *Romney: I'm not surprised your gumbo was green. I mean, you know- just peep him. I'm feeling like I might poke him just to see what happens. *Schieffer: I gotta spit, I smoked a few, ya know? Now I'm sailing on 15 days worth of anti-depressants. It's like the whole world's a surfer dude and they're all chewing pencils. I mean, boy, I'm toast! *Romney: Let's haunt this misery stump! *Schieffer: Whoop! There it is! Trivia *As this was the end of the political season and the end of Bad Lip Reading's 2012 election videos, Rolling Stone described their videos as "the breakout hit" of the 2012 election season. *The Unidentified Creator appeared on 30 Rock as the voice of Mitt Romney around this time, as well. Category:Bad Lip Readings Category:Politics Category:Presidential Debates Category:2012